thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
R.O./Emission
Ro Ro's bossed up sex song with Jamal. Lyrics: R.O. ''Intro: Let me hear you say "Hey Ms. Al-Sallal!" (Hey Ms. Al-Sallal!) Say "Hey Ms. Al-Sallal!" (Hey Ms. Al-Sallal!) Suckin' some! 1: See me up in the club with fifty-eleven hoes Fucking in the back, suckin' dick and it's real High school glam with my arch sitting low And every boy in here know I'm not a hoe And Mally up in here got my going up and down All on Instagram, love by the pound Looking at the image every time he come around Ass up, tell me how it opens, babe Bridge: Mall this all for you just cum my way Just tell me how it opens babe Just tell me how it opens babe (How it opens babe) I suck it all for you baby don't be lame And tell me how it opens babe (How it opens babe) Tell me how it opens babe, opens babe 2: Drop this ass, man, this ass gets lower All these hoes say speed it up, I just suck slower Curved like treble, riding like his bitch Jamal ain't ever seen a booty like this And why you think I keep his name rolling off the tongue Cause when he want this ass he just get a honeybun He came on the beat and the beat got bitter Ro Ro all on his dick like stickers Ro Ro all on his dick like stickers Ro Ro all on his dick like stickers Ro Ro all on his dick like stickers Like, like stickers, like, like, like stickers Ro Ro all on his dick like stickers Ro Ro all on his dick like stickers Ro Ro all on his dick like stickers Like, like stickers, like, like, like stickers Lyrics: Emission ''1: Bitches, speed up his emission please Bitches, speed up his emission please I don't need folks seeing Ro Ro on his knees Takes 45 minutes to get all dressed up And Mally gon' be cummin' all in this club Now my asshole is running, he fucked me up Oh he so horny, he still want to fuck He popped all my cherries and we making sounds He's gonna cum all on me and I want it now ''Pre-Hook: Woah, there sexy daddy you don't have to growl Woah, there sexy daddy, yes, I want you now Takes 45 minutes to get all dressed up And Mally gon' be cummin' all in this club Hook: Fuck all of me I just wanna be the hoe you like, hoe you like The kind of hoe you like, hoe you like Fuck all of me I just wanna be the hoe you like, hoe you like The kind of hoe you like Is right here in me 2: Bitches, speed up his emission fast Bitches, speed up his emission fast Over there I swear I saw them damn lights flash Arguments and bad moods always clash His balls and that dick all in my ass Blowjob show with the music blasting He does like to bitch-slap me when we get this nasty That cum drips, I talk all trash My friends eavesdropping, they want to smash Pre-Hook: Woah there sexy daddy now you ripped my hole Oh baby, baby be ruining my hair Takes 45 minutes to get all dressed up And Mally gon' be cummin' all in this club Hook: Fuck all of me I just wanna be the hoe you like, hoe you like The kind of hoe you like, hoe you like Fuck all of me I just wanna be the hoe you like, hoe you like The kind of hoe you like Is right here in me Bridge: Est-ce que tu aimes mon cul? Mon cul, je veux dire: l’activité sexuelle, me baiser. Tu aimes ça? Tu ne t'intéresses pas à baise? Les hommes pensent qu'il n'est pas possible pour un homme d'être bisexuel quand ils aiment le sexe avec les genres qu'ils sont attirés. Hook:'' Fuck all of me I just wanna be the hoe you like, hoe you like The kind of hoe you like, hoe you like Fuck all of me I just wanna be the hoe you like, hoe you like The kind of hoe you like Is right here in me Trivia * What Ro Ro means by "emission" is Jamal's ejaculation (him busting a nut). * What Ro Ro says in French is, "Do you like my ass? My ass, I mean: sexual activity, fuck me. You like this? Are not you interested in fucking? Men think it is not possible for a man to be bisexual when they like sex with the kinds they are attracted to."